wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ok, I’m dead if tsunami calls me right now.
(This is a story told by Human Tsunami. Yes, me. I’m the POV.) If you liked this, check out Selk-Selk! ITZZZZZ BAAAaAaAACcCCCCCCCKKkkKkKkKkK Tsunami called me. Great. One day, the rainbows exploded. And poop and popcorn and rainbows and tacos rained down. So everyone turned into hungry MudWing\SandWing\RainWing Hybrids. And then Shrek invaded Pyrrhia and then The Duckstalker was born and invaded Pyrrhia and Pantala with ducks and then killed Shrek. And then Qibli turned into an animus and killed Darkstalker and Duckstalker. Bye bye Duckies and Darkies. Tsunami DiD call me! Okay. Tsunami called me, I’m back. Another day, the dragon’s from How To Train Ur Dragon all turned evil except Toothless and Light Fury who were too cute, and Light Fury and Toothless mated then made a third Darkstalker named Dumbstalker and he knew nothing but to attack anyone who came near him cause he’s dumb, and Whiteout, Fathom And Clearsight gave out candy and the RainWings died of happiness. Who said that VIOLET, from A Series Of Unfortunate Events, is a MARY-SUE?! The third day, I chilled and everyone was having a dance party then someone yelled: ViOLeTS A MARy-WInG. Then all dragons got up and did the cha cha and criss crossed and then scavengers ran and put a stone in the wall and THE MARY-WINGS CAME OUT! And then they charmed Burn and Blaze and Blister and destroyed half of Pyrrhia and only main characters survived. And..to think this started with that IceWing saying that Violet was a Mary-Sue. God Of Strawberries Peacemaker was sipping on tea another day, and then he did the cha cha slide and danced to commercials. And then he turned into Darkstalker then Dumbstalker then Duckstalker and when he was done saying duck he turned into an animus Peacemaker and summoned the Strawberry God and then after he ate a thousand strawberries from the strawberry god he listened to “It’s Raining Strawberry RainWings” over and over. And it all started with sippin’ on tea. *Peacemaker Burps From The Strawbewwies* Everyone Turned Into Warrior Cats Characters And yes, the title says the truth. Everyone turned into Warrior Cats characters! Tsunami turned into Tigerclaw, Clay AND Qibli turned into Fireheart, Starflight and Moonwatcher turned into Ravenpaw. I turned into the cutest kit in the world. :P. Darkstalker was ObViOuSlY a blend of Mistystar, the only cat still alive after all this time, and Ashfur. Look at Darkstalker’s bOoTiFuL bLoNd HaIr! And he was alive for SOME REASON. And the Mary-Wings came..AGAIN. They ruled the world and captured da queens. In three moons they will die and then all the fanfics that ever existed mixed in with this one, INCLUDING......umm...I haven’t read much. Anyway...then the manga series for Warriors mixed with the graphic novels of WoF. And then books shouted @“” &04 0@;5@“@ which is all for Pantala in code. And then they ate all cats and we got sucked in books �� sooo....THE END! Well, for this chapter...MoRE CRAZINESS NEXT YA WE AIN’T DONE YET Robloxians Rule The World Robloxians Rule The World. Dey really doo! They r da quens an I am’ bed et spelin. So ye. Aniwai. De rool rublx an pireah an pintila I am rooled by dem cas de magikal. An I am two but whetevah cas de beta. De and. For now...>:3 The Nothingness Of This Bootiful Fanfic So another day someone said the nothingness is the dab bro aka Cliff and Cliff started dabbing and everyone turned into rabbits except Cliff and Cliff started killing them cause they’re prey duh and he ate them and then he turned into a strawberry which caused all RainWings and NightWings to attack and try to eat him but then Queen Ruby came and treasured the strawberry cause it was her dragonet and it became Cliff again and he bit at Ruby and Ruby made the guards kill him because he was dangerous and—what am I doing? Yes, it’s the space nothing and the galaxy and ima spel everithin wrong And again Winter called the new Dab Bro And The Dab Gurl aka Glory And Deathbringer cause de cool and he tortured dem cause he hates RainWings but then Kinkajou said she hates Winter and he cried and cried cause Moonbli was canon and now he doesn’t even have a *BLEEP* RainWing but then Moon said I hate ya Qibli and winter found moon and he held her in his arms and Qibli cried but then Kinkajou came and made the Winterwatcher Haters And then Kinkbli became canon cause Moon hates Qibli now and then winter was arrested for stealing pics of Moonwatcher when she hatched and I have such bad grammar—what am I doing? Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Joke Pages Category:Content (Ocean Curse)